warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gathrul the Annealed
Gathrul the Annealed is the Warpsmith in charge of the technology coven known as the Black Engineers - Comprised mostly of fallen Tech Priests, Servitors taken from the Imperium and TechUnion Traders of Kambolas. This coven was created at the request of Gathrul himself upon approval of the Daemon Prince Sa'vael the Fate-Bound. This Coven have been established with the intentions to become pioneers to explore all possible avenues of what can be created with the powers of the Warp and what is possible with real space materials and methods. History Little is known of Gathrul before his time as a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus and Adeptus Astartes, resulting in his standing as a former Techmarine of an unrecognised Chapter, one that has presumably been destroyed or lost in the void of space. The only clue was the remains of Gathrul's shoulder guard with a deep purple colour, the badge worn away beyond recognition. Based on rumours before his abandonment to the Eye of Terror, it is said that Gathrul was born on the planet of Dem'boka, the same planet in which his future master -Sa'vael of the Scourge Knights- was said to hail from and studied to become an Engineer and, should he procure the life-expanding treatments, Architect and Scientist of every material field after - All three of which he accomplished. Gathrul has been coined with many titles, his title of 'The Annealed' has come from an incident during his pre-Heresy years which saw his armour and flesh seared together as an unofficial punishment by an unknown Chapter for working with xeno technology from both the Tau Empire and Eldar. Rather than death, he was abandoned on a distant planet within the Eye of Terror as penitence for his heretical ideas. The planet on which Gathrul was later found by Sa'vael and his forces was their future Homeworld of Seramar. They found him driven half-mad by constant warp incursion and maddening whispers from the denizens of the Eye of Terror. As a result, it proved little effort for Sa'vael to pierce the Techmarine Outcast's mind and willpower, and bend him to the will of both Chaos and himself. This decision would later see Sa'vael's forces become some of the most unique among the forces of Chaos with Gathrul's experiments. As the centuries passed, Gathrul would retain some independence from Sa'vael's Command, much to Felemoore's annoyance. Sa'vael would often hand over corrupted Tech Priests, Enginseers and Tech Magos to Gathrul for use at his will, resulting in the creation of the Black Engineers, with Sa'vael himself as the head - Yet in truth Gathrul was always in control of the Engineers, Sa'vael's official position as the Engineer's figurehead was more of a deterrent for other forces of Chaos, to prevent them from trying to steal his allies and their resources. Gathrul would often travel to battlefields that the Knights had been to in order to scavenge whatever still worked - Most notably he's taken a keen liking to the Technology used by the Tau Empire and Eldar, and frequently attempts to reverse-Engineer them, adopting the unofficial moniker 'Bane of the Earth Caste' to reflect his accomplishment of creating the only recorded Chaos variants of the Tau's Hammerhead Gunships and Skyray Missile Gunship. The Daemon Prism By the time of the Knights' expedition to the Gallican Sector, Gathrul had obtained a Fire Prism from an unidentified Craftworld with minimal damage, supposedly the same Craftworld that Kalastan the Thrice-Fated hailed from. Gathrul and his minions spent many years reverse Engineering the vehicle. As the years went on, Gathrul grew increasingly frustrated, as the workings of the vehicle made it impossible for him to operate due to the Wraithbone material being attuned to the psychic mind of Eldar. To counteract this, understanding the nature of Wraithbone being solidified Warp energy, Gathrul requested the aid of an Undivided, lone Sorcerer by the name of Hendrar to aid with his latest project. Hendrar was a renown expert in Daemonancy, and thus knew how to bind a daemonic essence to a material medium. Gathrul proposed the idea of binding a Daemon to the body of the Fire Prism to allow Gathrul to control the vehicle. In exchange Hendrar requested the aid of Gathrul and his minions for one future favour, and the agreement was made. Through Hendrar's aid, many things were made possible, thus allowing Gathrul's signature product to be built - The Daemon Prism. The end result of Gathrul's project saw the creation of a twisted version of the Eldar Fire Prism - A Daemon of the warp named Ul'veh-sa was bound to the tank, allowing Gathrul to pilot it. The binding resulted in the Prism Cannon firing daemonic bursts of warp energy, as well as leaving a trail of Nurgle's pestilence wherever it strikes - Which Gathrul tried to conceal from his Tzeentch-aligned 'employers' to little success. The secondary weapon mounted beneath the cockpit replaced the shrunken cannon's weapons with inferno bolts, making it highly effective against even other servants of Chaos. Hendrar was able to leave the Wraithbone's natural psychic defence in tact during the binding process, albeit severely weakened during the process, and this would allow the vehicle significant defence against Psychic attacks. A New Face Falls Being on Sa'vael's 'payroll' as Gathrul often referred to it as, he sought to please the Sorcerer. To do this, Gathrul decided to seek out his former Chapter - Which he soon revealed to be the Shadow Chalice Chapter. This Chapter were a strict codex Chapter, a result of being successors to the Ultramarines.Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Technology Category:Xenos Technology Category:Tzeentch